Stanzas of Pain and Love
by ThirstingDragon
Summary: Hermione relives parts of her relationship and break up with the love of her life in her poems, but her heartbreak and memories are still there. Will she be able to over come? (Bad summery-better story, was 'Flowing Feelings')


Flowing Feelings

Summery: Hermione relives parts of her relationship and break up with the love of her life in her poems, but heartbreak is still there. Will she be able to over come?

**Disclaimer**: The only things that belong to me are the plot line and any original characters that might surface as well as any poems unless other wise stated.

**COPYRIGHT!:** This poem DOES belong to me and IS copyrighted. If you ask I might let you barrow it but you must ask. Otherwise it will be a copyright infringement and subject to the laws accordingly.

Rating: PG, if I continue it though it will go up most likely.

A/N: I have a semi plot line working around I my head for this if you want a series/sequel. But unless you state otherwise it will be a one –shot or a fic to write on when I have no inspiration for 'A Dragon's Embrace'.

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT TO DO!

Or if you have a better idea for a title…

_Memories are in italics_

Regular time is in regular font

The poem is in bold.

**__**

Memories will not be in any order.

* * *

Her quill scratched frantically across the piece of parchment as she rushed. Rushed to write her words, to let her feelings out. Rushed to the end of one verse just to continue to the next.

I said goodbye that night,  
As the world dimmed it's lights.  
That night I said goodbye,  
And I still have yet to cry.

The quill continued. The sound of it upon parchment was only interrupted by a curse when the writer would brake the tip of her quill or run out of ink.

But now I lay here,  
And cry a silent tear,  
As I stare into the black night,  
And think of our last fight.

"You know what Mudblood? You're just lucky you got it out first," her growled at her. "All you were was a game-a good fuck."

Hermione but her lip as the memories flowed out almost as fast and unstoppable as her words on to the sheet in front of her.

**I thought it all would work out,  
That it was just a tough bout.  
But that night it ended,  
And I lost the man I befriend.**

_"It's over. For good."_

But you were more then just a friend,  
And my spirit has yet to mend.  
You were my heart and soul,  
And those of mine, you stole.

"Hey Hermione, you okay? You haven't even touched a single bite of your breakfast."

"Yeah Harry, I'm fine. I'm always fine."

I thought I could get over you,  
Just like a bad case of the flu.  
But you worked your way in to my life,  
And caused me all this strife.

"Hey Hermione? Do you want to go to The Three Broomsticks with me?" Dean asked tentatively.

Hermione opened up her mouth to refuse when she saw his gaze from across the room. "You know what Dean? That sounds great."

I think of you during my day.  
Not able to keep these feelings at bay.  
Memories of your laugh, touch, and smile,  
Make me want you for just a while.

Dean leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

It didn't feel right and was no where near the kisses she had received from him.

The lips were too wet.

The hands too tentative.

The body too weak.

It was all wrong.

I miss you and can't believe,  
That one day I conceived,  
The notion that I didn't love,  
The man who called me his dove.

"Love? Why don't you ever call me 'Mione? Everyone else does," she questioned him as she relaxed into his arms, watching the squid play in the lake with an unlucky fish.

"It doesn't suit you," he said in between kisses to her neck and shoulders.

"Suit me?"

"Yeah. You need something more…pure…divine…"

"And what would that be?"

"Dove. My white dove."

You were always there,  
Hugging me and stoking my hair.  
Now you are gone,  
And I have no where to belong.

She hugged herself against the crisp chill in the air as she sat under their tree where they has spent so many moment. But it wasn't the same.

It was missing him.

And there was a nagging voice in the back off her head…

'You don't belong here…'

But it is my fault,  
I brought us to a halt.  
I am free falling through space,  
In a limbo, with no grace.

"I-I think we should see other people."

"What?" he asked, his surprise very evident.

"I-I said, 'I think we should see other people,'" she barely managed to hold the tears.

He just stared at her for what seemed like an eternity before turning away and slamming the door behind him.

Here I am, looking up at the sky,  
And have tears gleaming in my eye.  
But there is nothing I can do,  
Other then sit here and think of you.

_She lay upon the clod stones of the Astronomy Tower. It was where so many things have happened._

Their first date.

Their first kiss.

Their first love began here.

And now it was the sight of her first tears caused by him.

I never thought I would cry,  
About one little guy.  
Oh, how I can be wrong,  
And cry for so, so long.

_As the cold wind picked up, she tried to bury herself deeper into her cloak. Silently sobbing._

I lost the love of my life,  
And it cut me like a knife.  
I can't get out of this emotional hole,  
For without you I can't be whole.

"'Mione, what's wrong?" Ginny asked, taking in her red rimmed eyes and nose and her pale, shallow skin.

"It's nothing. I just have a little cold."

Ginny looked skeptically at her friend, but whatever thoughts she had, fled when Harry came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, drawing her away.

Just like the dawn,  
Now you're gone.  
And I know that I lost you,  
And there is nothing I can do.

She got up from her seat at the window where she had sat at for most of her sleep-deprived night and all of the morning.

The gray dawn was over.

It was time for her to get ready for school.

You are the only one that can heal,  
The only one that can make me feel.  
But you will never come back,  
And I can't handle that.

_"Hermione, I'm sorry, but I don't think we will work out," Dean said tentatively, afraid of hurting the girl in front of him._

"What Dean? I don't get it," Hermione said, surprised at this turn of advents.

"'Mione, you have been waking around like a shell for the past 3 weeks. I thought I could get through to you, but whatever it is that is causing this goes too deep for me. I am really sorry, but I am tired of making all the effort in this relationship," Dean said in a regretful tone. Finishing, he kissed her gently on the cheek and walked out of the room.

Things of you I love so much,  
I love your laughter, smile, and touch.  
These things that cause my heart to burn,  
With feelings that you don't return.

_She felt warm, strong hands come form behind to cover her eyes before she heard the deep voice whisper in her ear._

"Guess who?" the voice asked with a chuckle.

"Um…Harry? Ron? Voldemort?" she joined in with her own laughter.

"A definite no on all accounts. Why Dove, you are loosing your touch!"

"Hmm…well maybe I need a hint other then your voice and hands," she teased.

"I have no objections to that," and with that, he turned her around with her eyes still covered and delivered a slow, tantalizing kiss.

I am lost without you,  
And I don't know what to do.  
But I realized with time,  
I can't be as silent as a mime.

_She watched in horrifying shock as he made out with Parkinson in the middle of the corridor._

People were mostly laughing with a few cracking jokes or the like, but all she could do was stand and scream silently inside.

So here I am to say,  
That I will always love you this way.  
Whether you love me too,  
My heart will always be your due.

_She felt her heart break for the millionth time as she watched him whisper sweet nothings in Parkinson's ear._

Sweet nothings that had once been reserved for her.

You may be gone forever,  
But my love will cease never.  
I love you and miss you in the depth of the night,  
And here is my stance, my very last fight.

Hermione took a deep breath as she pulled herself from the memories and prepared herself for the end.

My words are my weapons, my feelings my armor,  
And here is the poem, I made in your honor.  
I love and I miss you all the night through,  
And here lay my feelings written for you.

She sighed, feeling only slightly better after spending another restless night writing poems over the love she had lost.

She once again took a deep breath and looked over at her alarm clock. Seeing it read 6:02 a.m., she dragged herself from her seat in the window, closed her book of poems, and got ready for classes and another day of hell.

Finally ready about 6:55 she double checked that she had all her homework for the day and made her way down to the Head's Common Room which she shared with her former enemy and boyfriend.

Armor and weapons in place, though little good they would do, she se out to miserably greet the day.

And Draco Malfoy.

* * *

A/N: This was a fic that was written to a poem I had written for a completely different reason, so if there are a few catches that is why. Also the memories are not meant to be in order, but called upon by the previous stanza.

Also…

****

IMPORTANT!!!

This can be a one shot or a series; it is up to you. Please review and tell me what you think! Or if you have a better idea for a title…


End file.
